The Return of a Forgotten Enemy
by SecretBlackAura
Summary: Raven and BB feel for each other, but they think the other hates them. So when they finally start to get closer, what happens when somebody they thought was long gone returns and tries to get Raven out of the picture? All the while taking Beast Boy away from his friends? bbrae, robstar and maybe some cybee
1. Rude Awakenings

**Disclaimer: This story wouldn't be here, Season Six would have been saved and another movie would have come out if I owned Teen Titans. I DON'T OWN THEM!**

 **A/N: I previously wrote a one shot, which honestly wasn't too eventful or good for that matter but since this is my first CHAPTER story I promise to try as hard as I can to make it good. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM IS ALLOWED, NO FLAMES.**

 **The Return of a Forgotten Enemy**

 **Chapter One:** ** _Rude Awakenings_**

She turned over to glimpse at the tiny machine beside her, in which portrayed the agonizing numbers that were anything but enjoyable: _6:48 AM._ The girl let out a small groan before deciding to sit up and dizzily make her way to a small closet. Pulling out a dark blue-purple cloak, she proceeded toss it on her bed. Then, making her way to a small drawer she pulled out and changed into a skin-tight, black leotard. Clasping her cloak around her shoulders and pulling her feet into some floppy boots she made her way to the kitchen to brew a cup of steaming herbal tea.

Alas, the morning routine of Raven was anything but eventful, but at least it was quiet.

" GOOOOOOD MORNING RAE!"

Well, almost.

Raven didn't need to turn around to know who was shouting at her at seven in the morning. But, it would be a lie to say she wasn't surprised he was awake. "My name is _Raven_." She simply replied in her monotone, though just a hint of annoyance could be detected. When she turned around he was no more than 5 inches away from her face, upon seeing this she jumped.

"Hi Ra _ven_!" He said, flashing one of his trademark grins. "Beast Boy, if you don't move more than three feet away from me in the next two seconds I will throw you out the window!" she said, annoyance seething out with each word.

"Heh, yeah I'll do that now…" he backed up slowly, hitting his back to the counter. The green boy then shrieked and ran out of the ops room to the safety of his bedroom, though one may question how _safe_ it _truly_ is. Raven couldn't help but give a small smile to that. Though she would never admit it Beast Boy did manage to make her smile and – in rare cases – laugh. Of course it was always when nobody was around. Nonetheless, Beast Boy's long-lived dream of making Raven laugh was accomplished, though unbeknownst to him. The doors slid open to reveal a messy Starfire. Her and Robin's "events" last night could contribute to that. The Boy Wonder had finally taken the stick out of his rear after what happened in Tokyo and asked Starfire to be his girlfriend.

"Greetings friend Raven! It is a pleasant morning, is it not?" she said in her normal cheerful manner. It seems as if (almost) nothing could bring her down, not even sleep deprivation. Raven didn't feel like sticking around for Robin to wake up; kissing and hugging repeatedly wasn't exactly Raven's scene, so she got up to meditate on the roof. Little did she know a certain changeling was already there…

 _BB POV – Right after running from Raven_

 _"_ _Maybe from now on I should avoid Raven, since I feel like she doesn't like me. Maybe I'm not good enough for her or something. Whatever it is, I wont bother her anymore."_ I sat on the roof, dangling my legs over the edge. But, when I was gonna leave the door to the roof slid open to… "Raven!"

"I suppose you aren't here to meditate, correct?" She asked, raising one brow.

"Well…no, but if that's what you're here to do then I won't bother you." I got up to leave and all I heard in response was a small annoyed sigh. _"Man, she really doesn't like me."_

 _Raven's POV – As she entered the roof_

Meditation and herbal tea used to be the only things that calmed me. But lately a new and surprising thing – person – has been the reason that I can stay calm under stressful situations, even though is it quite ironic who that person is. So when I found him on the roof, I was quite pleased. But I sensed waves of emotion coming off of him, and the biggest one was…doubt. Beast boy was doubting himself and Raven has no idea why.

"Raven!" he looked surprised to see me. I replied in my normal fashion, though I don't know why I always felt the need to be cold to everyone. My words just came out that way.

"I suppose you aren't here to meditate, correct?" Maybe that was a mistake.

"Well…no, but if that's what you're here to do then I won't bother you." I allowed a small sad sigh to pass out of my mouth and began to meditate. _"Perhaps he doesn't like me."_ I felt a pang of sadness but quickly shook it off… _"Don't feel, Raven."_ I tried to tell myself. I began to begin saying the words that signified who I am and what I was meant to do. It symbolizes that I am not meant to fall in love, because it could only wreak havoc. I am doomed to be alone and these words may signify that, but they also prepare me for it.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

************************************************************************************************************************************

 _two weeks after roof scene_

It had been days – scratch that – weeks since Beast Boy had any form of communication with Raven. No lame jokes, no pestering to play the Gamestation, and not even any offerings for tofu.

Knowledge – one of Raven's many emoticlones – was puzzled by this, but felt it was for the best, even if she did feel a bit for the green boy. Raven did not need to feel any closer to Beast Boy and the possibility of her crush growing. Yes, Raven had a tiny, itty bitty, miniscule little teensy crush on her fellow Titan. Even though her emotions had grown since Trigon's defeat, there was still a chance that feeling could destroy things and even bring him back. He was in the small gem on Raven's forehead and if she had the tiniest outburst of emotion it's possible that gem could explode and Trigon would be released. Unfortunately for her, the safety of the world must come first.

Happy however was… sad. Ironic supposing how she was a happy emotion. She liked Beast Boy, and meeting him face to face had been interesting.

Raven felt a surge of sadness, but shrugged it off as her emotions arguing...again.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"


	2. Unexpected Mischief

**Disclaimer: This story wouldn't be here, Season Six would have been saved and another movie would have come out if I owned Teen Titans. I DON'T OWN THEM!**

 **A/N: Yay second chapter… all in the same day because I have nothing to do. But school starts soon and I wont be able to update as much. But I promise that this story WILL BE FINISHED! Don't give up hope if I don't update for awhile. On with the story then!**

 ** _Chapter 2: Unexpected Mischief_**

A new day. Beast Boy loved it when the golden sun rose over the dark ocean, because it meant he got to live another day, it was a day of new beginnings. He knew that no matter what happened yesterday it would be okay because today is a new day. He took in a huge breath and stretched his back out, listening to the pops it made. He made his way out to the ops room and went directly to the fridge.

"Hey Cy! Wanna play Gamestation?" The cybernetic teen just continued to play, fully aware of what BB was saying and chose to ignore it. "Uhh..oookay. Robin? Do you wanna go through the training course with me?" Their leader, never passing up an opportunity to train the Titans, still sat on the couch and watched Cyborg play Mega Monkeys 13. The green boy walked over to the couch where both the male Titans were seated, and stood right in front of the screen. Cyborg still ignored him. "Uh HELLO? Guys? Why are you two ignoring me?"

"Maybe you shoulda thought of that before ignoring Raven." Cyborg mumbled, barely audible so that even Beast Boy couldn't detect it.

"What?" the changeling asked upon hearing Cyborg utter something.

They then all went back to their previous activities and a defeated Beast Boy walked back to the kitchen. _"Dude, what's wrong with them?"_

 _Many Hours Earlier…_

She entered the ops room, and nothing was unusual about that. Raven entered the ops room for the first time that morning after just waking up, and that wasn't unusual. But, what was unusual was the fact that it was almost seven in the morning, Raven being awake at five, some days being exceptions. All of the Titans turned and stared at her, for she was a sight to behold. Yes, Raven had messy, frizzy unkempt hair, she was in a huge pair of sweatpants and a baggy sweater, her eyes were puffy and red and to top it all off, her cloak was on…backwards. Ignoring the strange looks the Titans (except Beast Boy because he was still asleep) and continued to make her herbal tea. Starfire was the first to speak, being the bravest of the Titans.

"Friend Raven, are you the okay?" Starfire asked, truly worried for her earthly friend.

"Yes." She simply replied in an icy tone.

"But you are doing the acting that is unusual lately." She continued to press on, being truly naïve.

"Starfire I am perfectly normal." she tried to put her hood up, but realized it was backwards. Raven rearranged it and put her hood up.

"You are not normally dressed in this attire." Being a Tameranian, she didn't understand when to take a hint, so she continued to speak

"Starfire," Raven tried not to be mean to the kindhearted girl, "there is no reason to be concered I was just tired and woke up late" she said, growing irritated.

"You have risen at an unusual hour and – "

"TAKE A HINT AND DROP IT!" Raven suddenly shouted, making the other Titans jump.

"Oh..I am s-sorry for doing the annoying of you Raven." As her voice threatened to break Raven knew she has gone too far with the Tameranian Princess. Tears on the brink of spilling Starfire raced to her room where she could cry in the comfort of her bed.

Raven went to place her tea on the table before racing – not really – to Star's room to apologize. "Starfire?" she knocked softly on her door.

"You may enter." Starfire said with a quivering voice that was muffled behind her door.

Raven slowly opened the door and walked in, shutting it behind her. "Starfire, I am really sorry for yelling at you, and I'm ready to talk to you – to all the Titans – about what has been going on with me as of late." She said tentatively.

 _Out in the Ops Room_

"Friends, Raven has something she would like to announce." Starfire said as she lead Raven and herself to the couch.

"Yes, though I normally would keep this kind of thing inside, I feel I trust you all enough to let you in on this. So I will just come out and say it. I'm – "

"Please don't tell us your pregnant Raven." Robin had a worried face on, visible even with his mask on.

"What? No way. Where did you get that idea?"

"Just being cautious. Carry on." He gestured as he said that.

"Anyway" she began casting a side glance at Robin who rubbed his neck awkwardly, "I have…grown a particular…liking…for…Beast Boy," she had trouble saying that sentence as this was not her usual manner but then again, look at her and when she woke up, "And I have sensed that he as liked me before, but has completely ignored me for the past two weeks and I have no idea what to do."

"Friend Raven I know exactly what to do in this situation." As Starfire explained what the plan was to the rest of the Titans, all three of their eyes widened dude to the mischievous and intricate plot. Nobody knew Star had it in her. "First you must take the shower and get dressed."

Raven couldn't believe what Starfire had planned, and even more that she was going along with it. At least she would be getting back at the changeling, and even toying around with him, possibly making him suffer.

 **DUN DUN DUNN! What could Starfire possibly have up her sleeve? What does Raven mean when she will be "toying with Beast Boy?" READ ON! (And yes I know it was short, I promise they WILL get longer, I just had to hold suspense. :)**


	3. Star's Plan and the Long Awaited Return

Chapter 3: _Starfire's Plan and the Long Awaited Return_

Suddenly, Raven found herself at a place that was never thought to surround her as it did now. A place she never imagined to be walkng through the double sliding doors. A place filled og giggles and couples making out in the corners, and makeup and clothes and things Raven swore never to go near.

Yes, Starfire had taken – dragged – Raven to the _Jump City Mall_.

Raven decided to weigh her options. _'If I stay here I would get back at Beast Boy, but I would have to…shop…and buy girly things. If I were to leave I could go to the safety of my own bed, but risk the chance of never speaking to Beast Boy again'_ She decided to stay and follow through with Starfire's evil plan. Raven really did envy her for formulating that in her orange mind. Every detail so small but so complicated in the workings to make all one big payback for BB. There was no doubt in Raven or Star's mind that this plan would work, so they continued along.

"Okay friend Raven, the first part of the plan shall be to take the 'Spa Day'." Starfire's english had gotten better, but she still didn't understand some earthly terms. "Will you do the participating in the painting of nails and masks of the faces?" she asked way too cheerily

"If it will get back at Beastboy, then yes, I am ready."

 _At the Spa_

Raven looked abover her at the sign: _'Pretty Girly Spa'_ and she cringed a bit. The second she and Starfire entered, Japenese ladies ran over to Starfire and started to rapidy speak to her, and thanks to Tokyo Star understood and returned their c ompliments of her beauty. And then they saw Raven. The employees looked at eachother and giggled excitedly. They exchanged a few words and ran for supplies. "Uh.. Starfire what did they say about me?" Raven asked, clearly confused.

"Oh, they were the excited because they shall give you the makeover. They said they never get to give the akeover to females the often." She said with a giggle

The ladies ran back out, putting supplies by long chairs. They then proceeded to grab Raven and somewhat forcibly but her on one of the chairs. Star was already there, her chair converted into a bed and she was getting a massage..

 _'_ _This is gonna be a long da-'_ "Oooh that feels nice." Raven breathed as the lady began to massage her back.

 _Back at the Tower_

"And nobody survived the fire. Back to you Ben."

"BREAKING NEWS! _Raven_ of the Teen Titans was seen at Jump _City Mall today_ , at the _'Pretty Girls Spa_. Where will she go next? Stay tuned to find ou-."

"Wow. Never thought she was gonna do it." Robin said with a snicker.

"Under the influence of your girlfriend. Not even YOU can resist her when she wants something." Cyborg laughed. Robin didn't look very amused, and he changed the channel

 _Back at the Mall_

When Raven stepped out of that spa she felt like a new person. She was relaxed her face was soft and clean her nails and toes were painted the dry skin and calluses on her fants and feet were scrubbed off, she was waxed all over, her upper lip included unfortunately. But nonetheless she actually felt…good. "Well I never thought I'd say this but, thank you Starfire, I feel amazing.

"Oh yes friend! I am the glad that you have enjoyed the making over of you!" Starfire giggled. "And now its time to do the styling of hair!" Starfire pointed at the salon.

Raven would never EVER admit this but… she was starting to enjoy this mall vivit with Starfire. First time for everything, right?

 _Titans Tower_

"And none of the baby animals lived through the explosion. Back to you Ben." The newscaster put her papers down

"BREAKING NEWS! Raven has been seen at the salon in Jump City Mall! What is the demoness planning? Stay tuned for more information."

Cyborg had long been short circtued because of the puddle of tears he was in. Robin shook his head and began to repair him.

 _To Beastboy_

He was unhappy that neither Cyborg or Robin would acknowledge him, so he was in Cyborg's room, downloading things from his computer. "Oh dude sweet! Mega Monkeys 13.5! This is gonna rock!" he said excitedly as he ran to his room. He put the disc in and started up the loading screen…

 _Salon Time ;)_

"Ouch! Does the hairpin have to be so sharp?" Raven asked, wincing as another poked her head.

"This is simply the process you must go through friend Raven. The pain is the beauty!" she flashed a pearly white smile and went back to reading her magazine.

"Yeah well this better be worth-. OW!" Raven cursed under her breath after that.

"Don't worry dear, almost done." The salon lady said reassuringly

"Trust me friend, you shall be the happy when it is all finished."

"I hope so, for your sake." Raven said so nobody would hear it.

 _Back to Titans Tower Again_

 **ALERT ALERT ALERT ALERT ALERT ALERT ALERT ALERT ALERT ALERT ALERT ALERT!**

"Crime alert! Cyborg! Let's go!" luckily Robin had been able to repair Cyborg temporarily until they beat the villain. The two boys ran out the door, forgetting BB.

When they arrived at the scene they found something..rather unusual and also something they never thought would never again surface.

"Terra?" Robin asked the blonde girl on the flying slab of rock.

DID YOU EXPECT THAT? PROBABLY… I know that the story may seem off topic but I promise there is a method to my madness! And I also realize the chapter was a bit short and maybe a tad confusing but it will get better I promise! Until next time!

Yours Truly J


End file.
